Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii
|image=Tanghasangii.jpg |kanji=金工-上帝: 止観 聖なる 大自然 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kinkou-Jotei: Shikan Seinaru Daishizen |literal english=Life in Sacred Nature |english tv=Gushkin-banda: Tanghasangii |viz manga=The Forms of the Garment of Life |parent jutsu=The Path Gold Alignment |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Hiden, |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release, |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |users=Gaoh Minazuki |hand signs=Rabbi, Ox, Brahma Mudra, Tiger, Karana Mudra, Technique Specific Hand Seal |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Manga }} Tanghasangii, meaning abiding in the sacred nature, is one probably the most fascinating technique in recorded history. The roots of this technique stem all the way from the Land of the Heavens Blossom which was created nearly three millennia ago. This technique, some would consider this rather odd in comparison to standard ninjutsu but that’s just the case, it’s not standard . This technique is based upon the forbidden concept of creation. In this sense, The Sage of Enlightenment is capable of creating unique form of existence that is capable of the hard-pressed concept of along with , an idea that stems from the golden order concept. Overview Originally this was used to create, unique forms of plant life and imbuing them with unique properties. This mysterious is based upon the ability of Light and the enigmatic Garment of Life. Visualize a presence beyond what you understand as "energy" - yet the organizer, the divining rod of all energy within its field of resonance as it radiates its immaculate being from the center of the galaxy and into the waiting vessels of spirit that open to its effulgent pulse. In this technique, Gaoh Minazuki has to draw physical and metaphysical energy from the , , Causal, Messianic, , Akashic and plane in order to create a new outstanding form. This entity will retain small aspects form each of the existential planes. There are major differences: things can change in the blink of an eye, different may see different things in the same space, the colors are more intense and everything seems so much more alive with spirit. But there are grass, trees, flowers, etc., and for those who wish them, buildings and homes as well. In essence, they assist with the evolution of multiple aspects to include mental capacity, adapting to situations faster, inducing life in organic objects, and so on. This technique was created in the same time frame as the Brigatata, nearly three millennia ago. The Tanghasangii The creational life forms of Tanghasangii are not a "finished product." Well, no aspect of life ever is - but their transmutations are constant. These "Loci" (a focus of intent) are sentient yet the higher forms contain encoded "commands" that ordain high degrees of pure source radiance. Since the Tanghasangii life-forms are constantly in the process of mutation themselves, it is difficult for to classify them. Understand that these life-forms are morphing through a specific sequence of "evolution." I use this word loosely, as Gaoh says that in the larger picture, there is no such thing as evolution, but within our parameters of it is perceivable as such, so that is what we shall call it. The Tanghasangii Loci often make appearances outside of the or zone -or maybe you could say they take it with them. The Tanghasangii forms are pure in their light radiance, and therefore the visual contact of your sight upon them, is quickening to the being you are - to your holistic system of energy bodies and soul depth in your being. These forms are able to merge with matter and transform it into a new and unstable form, the quintessence of life. Each life revolutionizes a new aspect of life on the target. This technique uses energy from the messianic plane and astral plane, therefore even Rinnegan users whom are able to see into the astral plane, are unable see, sense, and are unable to dodge the technique if used properly. Life Forms These life forms are unique in nature and, they are capable of nullifying and or absoring all forms of energy on the physical plane, whether it is Yin-Yang chakra, natural energy or any combination of elements. On the other hand, the different sylphs can also massively increase different abilities as well however, these abilities vary from organism to organism. They are all microscopic in nature and have very unique abilities that coincide with the physical plane or rather all planes of existence. Below is a depiction of some of the Tanghasangii life forms that the Heavenly Sovereign has created. He has also given each of the life forms a specific and the most ancient of names in relations to their previous incarnations. These life forms also live within Gaoh, and share the unique concept of a being infinitesimal in scale and they are capable of multiplying into the trillions with self replication. TerraT1.png|Si'Si'Kaum'Ak TerraT2.png|Rha'Tet'Hu'Yii TerraT3.png|Qu'Betah'Tamu'Tra TerraT4.png|Keeso'Vu'Para'Hamba SeaFoam1.png|Qu'Phet'Kala'Salam SeaFoam2.png|Una'Wai'Pu'Twat SeaFoam3.png|Ti'Chet'Num'Mu GateKeeper1.png|Tisi'Kima'Uta'Va Air Sylphs These are creatures of the ether-air. They capture stray particles on their "feathers" and transmute them into coherent patterns to then be utilized by the Crystallines. The Air Sylphs are also very attuned to the Music of the Spheres - the constant harmonics of the universe and beauteous song can often be heard emitting from their forms. They have no mouths or vocal chords, but their whole being can quiver with the harmonies and then the vibrating "feathers" sing as they shiver against one another. Their appearance can effect the opponent in numerous ways, one example being the fact that they can instill bliss in all living creatures, whether they are concepts of rage or anger. To induce pacifism is the key aspect of the Air Sylphs. Terra Sylphs These are the "mammals" of the Tanghasangii. They contain all the genetic material necessary to build the new life forms the souls of the Tanghasangii will eventually inhabit. They are simply generators of the DNA "start kit." They do their jobs by generating the proper codes and keeping the fertile for the future age. These codes are not only for humans, but for other species as well. This ability works in hand with the in which they give the basic blueprint to create a new . The souls created by the Terra Sylphs do not have any sort of personality or memories. They can be used as a basic foundation for a being far more advanced than our own. In this respect, the Terra Sylphs produced by the Tanghasangii technique are unique in nature and can improve the final product of this new from of life. Sea Foams The denser vapors of the Tanghasangii pools, lakes and seas. The Sea Foams dwell in these waters - either riding just above them, trailing tendrils or parts of their form in the liquid solution, or moving beneath the surface. The Sea Foams open the energy current of all liquid substance in the Tanghasangii system. They keep it pure and revitalized. They also seed it with nutrition for those who would partake of it's nourishment, not in drinking it, but absorbing it directly into their forms. Associated with the sea foams, are of course the fluid embodiment for marine life, they are the hidden power of the Ochimizu. Gate Keepers Gate Keepers are the Guards of the Realm. They keep in balance the delicate flow of energies and see to it that invasive or discordant "radioactivity" is kept to a minimum. As radiant light strikes the Waves of the electro-magnetic field, certain chaotic "spillovers" occur. The Gate Keepers gather it up and "digest" it into more subtle coherent energy. Souls looking upon or viewing images of the Gate Keepers are given a path into becoming more coherent with their own energy fields. EL These beings appear as radiant flashes in auric envelopes of light. These flashes are determined by movement of the electromagnetic cycles within the planet. They move along the convoluting currents of radiant light as they strike the shore of the electromagnetic field. They supply the "manna" or life force for the Earth and its terra planes. Trivia *This technique creates microscopic life forms which each have a different function and purpose nut to aid towards the process of evoulution. *This is considered by far the most difficult The Path Gold Alignment technique to master and the only one that shall not become complete. Category:SahaTo Category:Jutsu Category:Ninjutsu Category:Hiden Jutsu Category:Summoning Creature Category:Summons Category:Characters Category:Path Gold Alignment Techniques Category:Kinjutsu Category:Yin-Yang Release